All for one and one for all: How they were found
by Animals Music and Ninjago
Summary: Join the adventure with a character of your own. Follow the guidlines inside. Please no more ninja's in less I have told you other wise. I have enogh bad guys now. Thank you to people who made bad guys! I allow anonymous reveiws.
1. Your choice

So I am giving everyone a chance to have a character in my story. It can be any kind of character such as a ninja or the ninja's enemy. Here are the requirements.

1. Name

2. Element

3. Personality

4. Weapon

5. Vehicle ( If applicable)

6. Background

7. Family (If they have one)

8. Favorite thing to do

9. Something that makes him/her different from other people

10. Something they like to do

11. Pets

12. If they are a leader type

13. Suit color (If applicable)

14. What they look like

15. Crush (If applicable)

16. Extra

17. If you want them in one of the teams below (If a good guy)

18. If they they have a sibling that is a ninja (If your person is a ninja)

You may submit as many as you want but I will make sure that everyone has at least one. And, I cannot guarantee that everyone who says they what their character to be a leader will end up a leader.

Oh, and here it is so far with just my characters and Ninjago's characters.

**Team 1**

Leader: Cole

Kai

Jay

Zane

Nya

Lloyd

**Team 2**

Leader: Cathleen (Mine)

Katie (Mine)

Jayleen (Mine)

Zora (Mine)

Nate (Mine)


	2. New and Old Friends

I do not own ninjago.

So heres what I have so far:

**Team 1**

Leader: Cole

Kai

Jay

Zane

Nya

Lloyd

Mizuki (Zane-Ice-Fairy)

Anita: aka Ani (chucklelime)

Ave' (ARAAW)

Dawn (Mistcloud-Star)

Taylor (snowpelt97)

**Team 2**

Leader: Cathleen (Mine)

Jayleen (Mine)

Zora (Mine)

Mytha (CP3A)

Ventus (Pink Wildfire)

Aella (hystericalHyperdrive)

**Team 3**

Soren (Kaori Koriryu)

Dreysey (Kaori Koriryu)

Kate (Mine)

Nate (Mine)

**Team 4**

Allia (Allia Galastreak)

**Vilagers**

Dancer: Olivia: aka Libby(VioletAssassin)

**Bad Guys**

Rikki (Jay Ninja of Lightninig)

Please make up a character for my story. I need more. Oh, I also need some bad guys. No more on team 1 please:)

* * *

In the Northern providence of Ninjago, on a hillside almost hidden in the mist, there was a 15 year old girl who seemed to be watching the clouds. But really, if you looked close enough you would see that she was watching something entirely different. This girl, whose name was Mizuki, was watching dragons. Now she certainly wouldn't be watching these certain dragons if there wasn't something special about them. And there was definitely something special about these dragons. They were the ninja's dragons and not only were they flying right above Mizuki's head, but they were also being ridden by the ninja's.

(Mizuki's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. The ninjas were flying right above my head. I mean the very people who were everyone's all time heroes. _I wonder if I can get there attention and show them that I could possess the water element because of my water-bending power. _So I threw my half-moon throwing disks up into the sky where the ninja's could clearly see them. The first person to see them was the one that wore a black colored ninja suit. Even though I was pretty far down from where they were flying, I could still hear him say, "Looks like someone's practicing their throwing with a half-moon throwing disk. We better get out of their way. Come on boys." No, he had it all wrong. I wanted them to come toward me, not away. Lucky for me the one dressed in white said, "I don't know, Cole. I sense they are trying to get our attention for some reason." "Zane, if this person was trying to get our attenton then they would do more then throw stuff at us", I heard the one dressed in blue say,"Right Kai?" "I don't know but serisly Jay, when has Zane's sensing ever been wrong," the one one dressed in red repied. "I have an idea," the one who the I'd herd the others call Cole,"Kai, Zane, you two go down to see what the person wants. Jay and I will continue to scout the area." I saw the ones called Kai and Zane nod while the one called Jay went with Cole. _He must be the leader._ With that Zane and Kai came flying toward me.

Meanwhile...

In Ninjago city a girl was grining as Jay and Cole brought their dragons down to the ground for a rest. She walked over behind Jay,a boy drested in a black ninja suit, and a girl she didn't know. Making sure Jay didn't hear her, she cleaverly sneaked up behind him and said, "Hiya Jay, is this your girlfriend that Aunt and Uncle Walker have been telling me all about?"

(Jay's POV)

I quickly spun around on my heels fearing what I was going to see. One look at the girl and I knew that it was Jayleen, my only cousin. I mean with her blond/brown braids, brown eyes, and humorous smile there was no question they were related. Nya frowned at me. "Jay, who is this?" "This is my cousin Jayleen", I said answering Nya's question. Then I said to Jayleen, "Jayleen, why do you have this thing about sneaking up on me all the time." "Look cousin, it's a tradition. I sneak up behind you and say something. Then you turn around quickly. We started it when we were two remember?" How could I forget? The minute I could walk Jayleen was always teasing me with her practical jokes. Soon she knew me better then the back of her hand. But I always had one more trick up my sleeve. Like for instance, when Jayleen saw Wisp she started asking a billion questions giving me a chance to escape. "Jay, is this your very own dragon? What's his name? What element is he? What is that guy in black's name? Is that his Dragon? What's His name? What element is he? Why are you wearing a ninja outfit? Why…." As I got on Wisp, I said to Cole, "Now do you still think I'm the mouth of lightning?" He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey Jayleen, I just want you to know I'm a ninja but you can't be because you're a girl." She glared at me as I flew away on Wisp.

Meanwhile...

(Antia's POV)

I felt the wind whistle though my ears as Zane and Kai flew down to see who had tried to get their attention. As the clouds cleared I saw a girl with silvery-blue eyes and silvery-blue hair, which was chopped short and had a tall, lean figure with pale skin. And was it just my imagination or was she blushing? When we got closer I was able to see that from head to toe she was wearing silver. As we landed she ran over to us with a smile on her face. "Hi I'm Mizuki. I was wondering, do you need a water ninja," the girl questioned. Kai simply sighed and said, "Look, we don't need a water ninja. Especially if that ninja is a..." Zane cut in and simply said, "Kai, give her a fair chance. That's what's Cole would do. And I sense you were going to say that she can't become a ninja be case she's a girl. But may I remind you, Antia is a girl and she's a ninja." "Fine we'll give you one chance. Show us what you can do," the fire ninja said. I slipped off Zane's dragon so I could watch the girl try to become a water ninja. First she did some pretty impressive things such as bending the water. Then she rode down a waterfall. But this is where she accidently messed up. She lost her concentration and fell into the water. Kai laughed and said, "See? You can't even ride on water without falling in. Come on Zane. Let's go find Cole and Jay." With that he flew off. Then I saw Zane whisper something to Mizuki, give her back her half-moon throwing disks, and got on Shard after I did. With that we flew off leaving a very heartbroken Mizuki behind.

Meanwhile...

In Cole's village, two girls were walking down the road to dance class. One had pale skin and black hair with two strands dyed bright green that went to her shoulders. Her eyes matched the green strands in her hair and her teeth were as straight as a pin. She was wearing the color green to match her eyes. The other girl had fair skin and dark brown hair in a choppy bob cut, with the bottom layer stripped of the color. Her amber eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the early morning. She wore a dark brown outfit to match her hair. Suddenly the girl in dark brown looked up and started frowning. The other girl followed her stare and rolled her eyes. A boy in blue was doing a handstand on a dragon trying to impress the girl who was riding with him. She was laughing at his silliness. But the brown haired girl was not looking at this. She was looking at a boy in black who was riding a brown dragon. Actually she wasn't looking at him, she was glaring.

(Olivia's POV)

As I realized that Cole was the person in the black ninja suit, I smiled my evil grin. Of course my best friend, Cathleen was not very happy about it. For some reason she had always disliked Cole while on the other hand I hold a special respect for him that would never tell anyone about. "I can't believe it. Cole is actually flying on a dragon. Looks like he finally overcame his fear," Cathleen said grimly. As she said that, I suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Cathleen! I have the perfect idea for Cole's new nickname! What do you get when you take Cole's name, add fly to the end and delete the fl?" She looked at me skeptically. "Oh come on, lighten up Cathleen. It's just a nickname." "Coley? Are you serious Libby?" I just smiled. My friend could be so serious sometimes. As Cole and his friend landed I noticed two other dragons flying through the sky towards them. These dragons landed next to Cole's dragon and three ninja got off. I decided it was now or never so I walked over and said, "Hi Coley." He whipped around and grimaced when he saw me." Oh great Olivia," he said with obvious sarcasm in his voice, "Jay, Kai, Nya, Zane, and Ani meet Olivia and Cathleen." "But you can call me Libby," I interjected. "As I was saying guys, we are just here to visit my dad for a couple days. And, don't you two have anything better to do," Cole said sounding very annoyed. "We could be going to dance class," Cathleen surprisingly said, "But then again we would rather annoy you." "Oh you just do that. See if I care," he shot back at her. The one called Kai said impatiently, "Why don't we just go to your father's now? In less of course you have a reason to stay around them." Cole glared at me, spun around, and said, "Kai's right. We should go now. The longer we stay here the more time we have to spend with my dad." "Bye Nya, Ani, Kai, Jay, Zane, and oh yeah Coley," I yelled. Cole winced and I smiled with satisfaction. "Now come on Libby. Let's get to class before our teacher marks us tardy," Cathleen said humorously adding, "Race you there?" "Why of course. But remember that I'm going to win," I said with a grin. Then together we yelled, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

* * *

If your character was not in this chapter, they will defiantly appear in the next one. And I am still accepting people so kept on creating them. You can either PM me or put it in the reviews.


	3. Falling into Place

I do not own Ninjago

**Team 1**

Leader: Cole

Kai

Jay

Zane

Nya

Lloyd

Mizuki (Zane-Ice-Fairy)

Anita: aka Ani (chucklelime)

Ave' (ARAAW)

Dawn (Mistcloud-Star)

Taylor (snowpelt97)

**Team 2**

Leader: Cathleen (Mine)

Jayleen (Mine)

Zora (Mine)

Mytha (CP3A)

Ventus (Pink Wildfire)

Aella (hystericalHyperdrive)

**Team 3**

Soren (Kaori Koriryu)

Dreysey: aka Dray (Kaori Koriryu)

Kate (Mine)

Nate (Mine)

**Team 4**

Allia (Allia Galastreak)

**Vilagers**

Dancer: Olivia: aka Libby(VioletAssassin)

Maria (Crumpled Paper Hearts)

**Bad Guys**

Rikki (Jay Ninja of Lightninig)

Amelia (Awsome and i know it)

Alee(Awsome and i know it)

* * *

(Soren's POV)

As I walked down the road from the monastery I kept wondering, Why me? I earn it's not like I don't like training to be the storm ninja but the day I got the letter from the guy on the white dragon I tripped 87 times before I got to the monastery because of how clumsy I am. So anyways, as I was saying before, I was on my way to market square to go to the bakery and buy a loaf of bread. Sound easy, right? Well nothing is easy when you're clumsy. First of all I ran right into a girl. Literally.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking whe...,"I began to say.

But the girl just waved her hand and ran off like nothing had happened. But I didn't get mad because she was kind of cute and... _Get ahold of yourself Soren. Girls aren't cute. _But just the same I was day dreaming about her when a boy ran into me.

"Uh sorry, "he said looking nervously behind him. Then he ran off again. I turned around

"Stay out and never come back or else," I heard someone yell. I whipped around just in time to see the baker go inside his shop red faced.

"Um baker sir," I said as politely as I could, "Are you saying that to me?"

"Oh no. You see...,"he trailed off, "why don't you come in and see for yourself."

When I walked in, I was horrified. Tables were lying on the ground, chairs were spread across the room, and a broom was split in two.

"Who did this," I questioned him.

"Did you see that boy," I nodded, "Well he was sweeping the floor for me when I went in the backroom. Then when I heard a crash I ran back into the room and it was like this."

"Maybe it was an accident, "I offered lamely, "I'm clumsy all the time."

"As clumsy as this?"

"Good point. Maybe I should go find the boy then. He probably won't tell his parents anyways."

So I walked off in search of the boy. I didn't have to look that hard becase many people had seen a boy like him running past. I found him in an ally way curled up in a carboard box. That was when I realised that he didn't have a home. I felt bad for the little guy. _I wonder if Sensi Wu would mind if I brought him back with me. We, it never hurts to try._ So I carfully picked him up and carryed him all the way back to the monistary.

Meanwhile...

(Ventus's POV)

I was minding my own business as I sat on the bench in Ninjago City Park. Usually I would have been pulling pranks on these poor unfortunate citizens, but today I didn't feel like it. Something's been tugging at my mind, and that something was the memory loss of my past. See, wherever I go I see young children staying close to their mothers and I would smile every time I see a young child, but just watching them being close to a parent makes my heart sink. I wrapped my fingers around my harmonica, which I apparently had when I was young, and decided to play a sad tune. I always play the tune whenever I'm upset, and it was a call to my friend, Razorwind. Who is this Razorwind you ask? Well…

A caw from above reached my ears and I stopped playing my harmonica. I gave Razorwind a small smile in greetings and I reached out my hand for Razorwind to perch himself upon my arm. Razorwind is an Eagle and is the only friend I got. I began to pet Razorwind's wing.

"Hey friend, you come to cheer me up again, huh?" I asked him.

He cawed at me and watched me with concern yellow eyes.

"You really know how to cheer a guy up, don't you Razor? You want to hear me play the harmonica?" I asked my friend who had seemed to caw at me and nodded his head once.

I took my harmonica and began playing it again.

Meanwhile…

(Zora's POV)

"Okay Zora, stay right here and don't move a muscle," my sister Mytha said, "And only use your blending powers if you need to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nodded and hugged my knees as she ran off. _Boy, this is going to be a long day._ Suddenly someone came around the corner. I tensed up and became the color of the wall behind me. The person walked passed without even knowing that I was there. I sighed as I mentally noted that they were dragging a girl about my age behind them. But of course, if the girl saw me I knew that would be the end of the traveling sisters Zora and Mytha. Fortunately for me, I have blending powers. I smiled as I recalled the day I discovered them as though it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Three year old Zora was running through the forest with a brown bear hot on her heels. Not to be confused with the American black bear that had chased her that morning. Why would the brown bear be chasing me? After all they only eat small mammals not humans. But maybe I'm considered a small mammal because I'm short, the girl thought to herself. Suddenly she ran into a dead end. She gasped and looked for a way out. Then the weirdest thing happened. Zora looked at her hand but couldn't see it. As she looked closer she noticed that her hand was still there, but it was the same color as the rock. She smiled as the bear walked away muttering._

I grinned remembering that a few days later I realized that bears don't mutter they growl. With this information I had realized I could talk to animals too.

"Another long wait huh?"

I smiled as I recognized the voice of my black cat, Moonlight.

"Yep"

"So how many more hours in till she comes to get you Zora?"

"Well judging the rate the sun is falling there must be 14 more hours left in the day. So according to my calculations, about 3 hours and 36 minutes are left."

"In that case I guess I'll stick around for a while."

My cat curled herself up in my lap making me feel a little sleepy. Letting tiredness overwhelm me, I fell fast asleep as I waited for my sister to come back.

Meanwhile...

(Dawn's POV)

I groaned as the business here was slow. I just finished putting the money into the cash register but then I heard the ding of the door's bell. I looked up and I saw Lloyd Garmadon come in with a grin on his face.

"Hey Dawn!" Lloyd greeted with a wave as he went over to a barrel filled with tootsie rolls.

I smiled and waved back at Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd! Come for more treats again, huh?"

Lloyd grabbed a hand full of tootsie rolls and reached for a plastic bag to place them in. He then went up to the lollypops and grabbed a few of those too.

"I sure am, but do you mind paying for it? I have no cash on me." Lloyd asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry Lloyd, I'm broke."

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to steal the candy." he said with a mischievous grin.

He then dashed out the door and I went chasing after him. "Lloyd you scoundrel! Get back here with that stolen candy bag!" I yelled out.

"Ha! Try to catch me, Dawn!" Lloyd laughed.

Meanwhile...

(Drey's POV)

As I walked through the market I stuck close to wall so no one could see me. Not because I have a bad reputation around here but because that's just the way I am. I mean, I've never liked crowded situations. Of course, minis the fact that I can't talk if people got to know me; I'm actually a very nice person. Anyway as I got to the end of the building, I realized that I would have to cross the street to get to the forest. As I stepped out into the open a boy bumped into me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking whe...,"he began to say.

I just waved and ran off as though nothing had happened. But really my heart was racing because well, i don't know how to say this but, he was kind of cute.

"You thought he was cute huh," a voice behind me said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around to find myself face to face with a young girl with long ambun colored hair who looked to be about 8. Her curios green eyes searched me.

"My name's Kate. What about you?"

Well as I've already told you, I can't speak. But this girl named Kate didn't know that.

"My name's Dreysey, but you can call me Drey," I tried to hand sign.

"I see. Hey I have an idea. What if...," she must have seen my astonished face because she grinned and said, "Don't ask how I know sign language because I don't even know my myself."

I decided I could trust her and smiled.

"Anyways as I was saying before what if we became a team. You could hand sigh=n to me and I could say what you are signing."

I considered it for a second. It seemed like a good idea.

"Ok," I hand signed.

She smiled and said, "In that case, let's go!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. The Unusual Character

I do not own Ninjago

**Team 1**

Leader: Cole

Kai

Jay

Zane

Nya

Lloyd

Mizuki (Zane-Ice-Fairy)

Anita: aka Ani (chucklelime)

Ave' (ARAAW)

Dawn (Mistcloud-Star)

Taylor (snowpelt97)

**Team 2**

Leader: Cathleen (Mine)

Jayleen (Mine)

Zora (Mine)

Mytha (CP3A)

Ventus (Pink Wildfire)

Aella (hystericalHyperdrive)

**Team 3**

Soren (Kaori Koriryu)

Dreysey: aka Dray (Kaori Koriryu)

Kate (Mine)

Nate (Mine)

**Team 4**

Allia (Allia Galastreak)

Ryo (Allia Galastreak)

**Vilagers**

Dancer: Olivia: aka Libby(VioletAssassin)

Maria (Crumpled Paper Hearts)

**Bad Guys**

Rikki (Jay Ninja of Lightninig)

Amelia (Awsome and i know it)

Alee(Awsome and i know it)

Dylan (Jay Ninja of Lightninig)

Netis (TheBlueBoxGirl)

Luna (Mine)

Voidnar (Pink Wildfire)

* * *

(Soren's POV)

I was walking to the monastery when suddenly I was almost run over by two people.

"What's the rush?" I asked as they zoomed by.

They skidded to a halt and came back to me and Nate.

"Sorry about that," replied the one kid in sign language.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion because I can't understand sign language.

"Drey says sorry for almost knocking you over." the other girl translated.

"You can understand her?" I asked.

The second girl nodded. "Yeah, but don't ask me how I know because I have no idea."

"What are you two doing that's so important that you had to be in a rush?" I asked.

The girl that was using the sign language was saying, "Kate and I are going to make a team together, want to join us?"

But of course I still didn't understand her.

"Drey says that she and I, I'm Kate, are going to make a team together. Speaking of which, would you like to join us?" Kate replied.

I thought about this for a moment. "Umm, I can't right now. I need to take this boy to the monastery. Maybe later?"

With that I continued back to the monastery.

As I entered the monastery the first thing I heard was, "You're making us do what?"

_Well one thing is obvious, the ninja's are back._

"Now Kai, must I remind you that Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine are not our only enemy's," Sensei Wu said.

"With all due respect Sensei, we're a team. Even if there are four of us, we can handle anything," I could hear someone saying.

"Plus Sensei, the four of us have defeated many different things by ourselves," I heard another say then add, "Along with a Samurai of course."

They seemed to be having a serious conversation and I didn't want to disturb them so I set the boy down and started to walk by the door. But unfortunately I accidently tripped over something and fell down. As I started to get up I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up to see a boy who was dressed in blue and had a humorous smile on his face.

"Some entrance," he joked," Need a hand?"

"Thanks," I said.

After he helped me up I tried to remember what Sensei had said his name was. _One second. Sensei said the blue ninja's name could be related to a bird. So what's a bird that could be a person's name? Definitely not a cardinal or a sparrow. I highly doubt his name is Robin. Wait a second, could it be the Blue Jay? Because he's the blue ninja and his name could be Jay. Well it's worth a try._

"Is your name Jay," I asked.

He grinned. "Yep that would be me. Jay, the one and only lightning ninja."

"Yea but Jay doesn't get all the fame," a voice behind me said.

I turned around to find a red, white, and black behind me.

The black ninja said, "It seems you have already met Jay so let me introduce the rest of the team in less of course, you can guess our names too."

_Well he's the earth ninja so if I break that down to minerals, and use thee mineral coal, then change the letters a little I get Cole. Maybe that's his name._

"Is your name Cole," I asked.

"Well you got that right but I sense you can't figure out our names, "the white ninja said.

"You got that right," I said.

"My name's Kai and he's Zane," the red ninja anwsered.

"Well my name's Soren," I said.

"So you must be the new ninja," Kai said.

"In that case," Cole said,"Come on you have training to do."

Meanwhile...

(Cathleen's POV)

After dance class I was walking home with Olivia when suddenly we were stopped by this strange person. He was so mysterious I didn't even know how to describe him.

"What do you want," I said angrily.

"Just your opinion," he said.

"Fine but make it quick," I replied.

"Here are my two questions. The first question is do you have any desire to be a ninja. The second is do you think girls can be ninjas. Answer truthfully and listen to your heart for an answer."  
_Listen to your heart? What is that supposed to mean? But if he really wants a truthful answer..._

"Look, I have always had a desire to be a ninja. But even more after my, I mean our, competitor in dancing, Cole, became one. And as for the second question, I believe a girl is more than capable enough to become a ninja. I mean, just because we are not boys doesn't mean we can't be," I told him.

"Unlike my friend her, I actually have no desire to be a ninja. But, if I had to fight someone I wouldn't fight my way out but instead I would dance my out of the situation. Plus, I know a couple dance moves with fighting skills involved with them, "Libby said while doing a double flip in the air and landing lightly on her feet, "And yes, I agree with my friend here. Girls are certainly capable enough to be a ninja. And they can hold their own in fight no matter what boys think."

"I see, "the mysterious person said, "And what would you do if Cole came up and told you that you could possibly be a ninja?"

"Oh that's easy, Libby said, "I would say, love the offer Coley but I don't want to be a ninja. And even if I did why would I want to be on your team?"

"Or I'd say, seriously Coleslaw. I want to be a ninja and all but why would I want to be on your team? I mean after all these years of competiveness between us we can't just be on the same team. It's would feel completely unnatural," I told the mysterious person.

"Well girls, thank you for your time. I believe I understand your positions now," the mysterious person told us.

And with that he walked away.

"You don't think that was Cole, do you," Libby asked me.

"I doubt it. Plus I'm pretty sure we would have known if it was him, "I replied.

"So if it wasn't him, then who was it?"

"I don't think it really matters because we probably won't see them ever again."

(Third person POV)

Little did Cathleen know, but she was far from the truth. Because at that very moment, unnoticed by Libby and Cathleen, a figure lurked in the shadows. She blended in with the shadows so well that no one would be able see or sense her. This certain girl smiled at them evilly and said, "I'll get you girls just you wait and see. Because you are the key to defeating the ninja along with the cousin of the lightning one."

* * *

Review: Who is the figure in the shadows? Was it really Cole who came up to Cathleen and Olivia? Oh, and if you entered a character in the story, and they are not in it yet, never fear! They are in the next chapter.


	5. Meet the Ninja Stoppers

(Rikki's POV)

As I cleverly watched the girls from a safe distance, I made a list in my head about whose weaknesses I still needed to figure out.

1. Jay: although I'm pretty sure it was his cousin

2. Kai: besides his sister, of course

3. Zane: maybe if his friends broke down, he would too

4. Cole: I'm just hoping these two girls work

I really needed to find something the ice ninja cared about so much that he would risk anything for this person not to get hurt. And I've heard the fire ninja's sister is one tough cookie so I'd rather not have to deal with her. So that definitely narrowed down the list a lot. I decided I should contact the boss with the information I had. _After all, some information is better than nothing._ I opened up my wrist watch communicator device and said one word: Voidnar.

Meanwhile...

(Voidnar's POV)

I was on my black throne, seeming very impatient. When my wrist watch communicator device beeped, I rolled my eyes, though covered by a black hoodie you couldn't see my eyes.

"What do you want, Rikki?" I said angrily.

Rikki gulped the thick lump that was in her throat. Everyone of my subjects feared me, which was good because I do plan to take over the world one day.

"My lord, I have discovered weaknesses of the ninjas. I thought I should let you in on them and you can capture them to use them to our advantage," Rikki's voice rang out.

I groaned in annoyance. "What are they?" I insisted with a sharp hiss.

It better have sent chills down Rikki's spine.

"Well Voidnar, sir, these are the weaknesses for the ninjas that I watched: Jay's cousin. Kai's sister, I'm not so sure about Zane yet, and for Cole I'm hoping it's two girls that are competitors with him."

I thought about the weaknesses. "Go find out what Zane's weakness is so we can bring him down with the rest of them." I ordered harshly.

"Y-Yes, Voidnar."

Meanwhile...

(Dylan's POV)

Craftily, I rounded a corner on a busy street in a village when suddenly, my watch communicator beeped. I jumped at the sound of it because I've never gotten used to it. Quickly recovering, I pressed the receive button.

"Dylan here," I said.

"Hey Dylan, I need you to keep a close eye on Jayleen," a voice instructed me.

Assuming it was Rikki I replied sarcastically, "What do you think I've been doing for the last half an hour?"

"I just wanted to make sure," Rikki said defense fully, "because I just talked to boss and he says that we need to find out Zane's weakness."

"Then why am I watching the Mr. lightning's cousin?"

"Because if we don't keep a close eye on her then we might not be able to find her when we need to. Then boss will get angry and you know as well as I do that means bad news for us."

"Then why can't you watch her while I watch the dancers," I questioned.

"Why, are you having a hard time staying on her tail," Rikki laughed.

"It's been torture. This girl never sits still for one second," I replied," And better yet she's fast. I can barely keep up with her."

Suddenly a voice behind me said, "Is this where I sign up to help take over the world?"

I looked behind myself a young girl staring up at me with such an unveil look on her face that I had to laugh.

"You? Evil? If I wasn't so evil myself I would think you were serious," I scoffed.

Unexpectedly, the little girl picked me up by my shirt collar and said with a glare," Never underestimate Luna Crescent."

Then she set me down.

Still a little rattled about what happened I said, "Fine. I'll just tell my friend."

"Rikki, we got a situation," I said to the communicator," Prepare to go back to headquarters. I think boss is going to be pleased."

* * *

Okay so these people have not been in any stories yet:

Ave' = ninja

Talylor = ninja

Aella = ninja

Ryo = ninja

Allia = ninja

Travon = bad guy

Netis = bad guy

Amelia = bad guy

Alee = bad guy

Maria = villager

Karn = villager

If you summited a chacter and they are not on this list ad they have not been in any of the chapters, just tell me. Also reveiw and tell me if in the next chapter you would rather have ninja/villagers or bad guys. Depending on which catagory gets more votes, all the chacters in that catagory will be in it.


	6. The New Ninja's or at least some

(Voidnar's POV)

"Umm S-sir some girl is here to talk to you. She says it's important," Rikki told me.

"Fine send her in, but tell her to make it quick," I snapped.

"Y-yes sir."

A very young looking girl walked in. _She should be easy to scare._

"Hello. So happy to make you acquaintance." she said slyly.

"Why are you here," I hissed at her.

I saw Rikki cringe but the girl didn't even flinch.

"Oh just to become one of your subjects," she said coolly.

_Is this some sort of joke? _I decided to try a different approach.

"And what do you have that others do not," I snapped at her.

Again, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rikki flinch but the girl held her ground.

Before the girl had any time to answer, a female skeleton and a girl named Amelia came barging into the throne room with a hint of panic across their faces. I groaned in annoyance as I said angrily, "What is it you sniveling boneheads?"

The skeleton and Amelia bowed in respect as the female skeleton said with discomfort, "M-My lord, the ninjas have cornered one of our own!"

My eyes grew wide with rage. "WHAT!" I bellowed.

The female skeleton plus Rikki and Amelia cowered in fear at my anger, which pleased me.

The girl grinned as she sought this as a great opportunity to please me and she said calmly, "My lord, let me intervene with the ninjas. I'm positive if you let me save our kind from the ninjas, you'll let me be your subject."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and said stubbornly, "Fine, do what you will, but remember who's in charge."

The girl bowed her head and left me alone, surrounded by ingrates.

Meanwhile…

(Netis's POV)

Cowering in fear beneath the weapons of the ninja, all I could hope for was a miracle. Little did I know, miracles come in small packages.

"Let. Her. Go," I heard a voice behind my head say.

I could barely twist my head around to see my rescuer but when I finally saw her I decided to say something to break the silence.

"I think I can officially say that my boss has gone crazy," I said.

The ninja in blue laughed, ignored my comment, and said," Where did you come from pip squeak, the midget society?"

I watched as all the ninja's but the white ninja laughed. Instead he said to the blue one," Jay I don't think you should have said that because I sense..."

Zane was interrupted by Jay yelping out. All the ninja turned to see Jay being held in midair by the girl. As all their eyes widened I realized that this would be a good time to escape. So I carefully got myself out of their grasps and ran without turning back. While the wind whistled though my ears I heard the girl saying, "You underestimate me, you suffer the consequences."

Later...

"It was entirely creepy. A little girl lifting me up a dropping me. And it was all over a joke," Jay was telling everyone.

"Wait little," Soren started to say then his eyes widened, "Oh great, I am so forgetful sometimes."

"What is it Soren," Cole asked.

"The little boy. I left him on the steps when you guys told me to come train. He most likely has woken up now and is wondering where he is," Soren answered.

"You mean this little boy," Nya said walking in with a little boy following obediently at her heels.

Before Soren could even answer, Lloyd came running in. He looked over his shoulder. "Is she gone?"

"Is who go..." Kai started to say but was interrupted by a girl dressed in yellow running in.

"Lloyd give me back the," she started to say then looked around the room, "Whoops."

(Dawn's POV)  
I looked around the room and saw four ninja. I was completely embarrassed. Since when do I come barging in on someone's conversation?

The black ninja raised an eyebrow when he saw me and he asked seriously, "And you are...?"

My eyes lit up when I saw the ninjas. "Omg! You're the famous ninjas I've heard so much about~!"

The ninjas, a boy in a dark blue-gray ninja suit, a girl with black hair, and the boy all gave confused glances at each other.

"I'm Dawn Dusket, I'll just uh... take the candy and leave. Sorry for barging in like that."

"And why do you need to take candy from us," the ninja in blue asked me.

"Oh no not from you guys. Lloyd stole candy from my mom and dad's shop so I need to get it back."

"And the green ninja steels again," the boy in red said while shaking his head.

"Lloyd give back the candy," the ninja in black instructed him.

"Fine," Lloyd said glaring at him. Lloyd gave me the candy and was about to walk away when I heard the black ninja say, "Wait a minute, didn't Sensei say to look for the people on our lists?"

"Yea, why," the blue ninja replied.

"Well Dawn is on my list."

I turned around again. "I'm on your what?"

"Our list," he explained, "Sensei gave them to us so we can train new ninja's to defet really bad bad guys. Well anyways, your name is on my list next to light ninja."

I curiously looked over his shoulder and this is what I saw:

**Cole's List**

Ave' = Ninja of Water

Dawn = Ninja of Light

Jayleen = Ninja of Lightning

Nate = Ninja of ?

"Do you even know who these people are like Jayleen...?"

"Jayleen? Sensei is kidding right," the blue ninja said looking very pale all a sudden.

"What's the matter with Jayleen, Jay," the red ninja asked.

"What's the matter? She's my cousin," the blue ninja replied.

(Nate's POV)

I felt like everyone was forgetting I was there. And I hate it whenever that happens. so I decided to look at the list and see if I recognized any names. But I did more than recognize a name, I recognized my own name.

"Hey look, there's my name," I said pointing to my name.

"Your names Nate? Well my names Soren," the boy in the a dark blue gray outfit said.

"I'm Kai, ninja of fire," the one in red told me.

"Hi, I'm Jay, ninja of lightning," the one in blue said. He seamed friendly enough.

"Greetings I'm Zane, ninga of ice," the white ninja said after Jay. He seemed well a little... unusael.

"And I'm the team leater, Cole, ninja of earth," the black ninja said lastly.

"Oh, and I'm Dawn," the one in yellow said cherfully.

"Don't forget me! I'm Lloyd," a boy about my hight said. _But he's probibly not my age. Why do I have to be so short for my age?_

(3rd person POV)

"Okay now that we got some of our team, now what?" asked Cole.

Jay and Kai shrugged their shoulders.

"I suggest we wait to see what Sensei says." Zane offered as he looked at Cole.

"Maybe..." said Cole.

"If you want to know what to do next, perhaps you all should get a good nights rest? Tomorrow, you all must train." came Sensei Wu's voice as he came near the big group.

The ninjas bowed their heads in respect to their sensei and said in unison, "Yes Sensei,"

Sensei smiled and before he left he said, "Tomorrow's training is going to be hard, sleep well."

And he soon left the ninjas alone with their new team members.


	7. The List

(3rd person POV)

True to Sensei's word, that day had been the hardest the ninjas worked. Also it had been interesting to watch Soren, Dawn and Nate. Soren, who had gone first constantly tripped over the planks. Sensei just shook his head and said, "Don't worry; you did better than Kai the first time he tried."

"Hey," Kai said angrily.

Dawn on the other hand, kept being hit by the dummy. Cole told her, "Hey you'll get it next time."

But Nate was an interesting case. He did it right but for the planks he jumped every other one; he dodged every other sword, and hit only one side of the dummy. When he was done nobody said anything to him. Not on purpose but because they were all tired or were talking to someone already. So he simply sat down and listened to Sensei Wu.

"Now ninja, as you know, I gave you those lists a couple days ago, "Sensei was saying, "I now want you to go find the people on those lists."

"But Sensei", Jay said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jay, buts are for sitting", Sensei replied.

Seeing that they were going to get nowhere, the ninja's flew off to find the rest of the people.

(Kai's POV)

I looked at the top of my list to see who I needed to find first.

**Kai's List**

Ventus = Ninja of Wind

Klumsifang = snake

Cathleen = Ninja of Earth

Teka = Ninja of Fire

Carnegie = Ninja of Water

_Ventus? I wondered where I'm supposed to find him. Well, I better start asking around._ And with that I flew off to find this so called ninja of wind.

(Jay's POV)

I sighed. Why did we need to find these new ninja's anyway? We do just fine fighting by ourselves. Anyway, I already tried talking Sensei out of it. And that didn't work very well. So I might as well see who I need to find.

**Jay's List**

Zora = ninja of nature

Mytha = ninja of believing

Allia = ninja of wind

Ryo = ninja of darkness

Ian = ninja of light

Sapphira = Ninja of Water

Zora? Now that was certainly a strange name. But if I needed to find her I needed to find her. So I flew off in search of a mysterious nature ninja.

(Cole's POV)

I took another look at the list in my hand.

**Cole's List**

Ave' = Ninja of Water

Dawn = ninja of Light

Jayleen = Ninja of lightning

Nate = ninja of ?

Luckily, I had already found Dawn and Nate. _More like Dawn and Nate found me. _Now, the only person I actually needed to look for was Ave' because Jay's cousin most likely Jay will know where is cousin is. So I flew off in search of Ave' the water ninja.

(Zane's POV)

I  
stared at my list in pure confusion. Who were all these people?

**Zane's List**

Taylor = ninja of ice

Mizuki = Ninja of Water

Kate = ninja of ?

Dreysey aka Drey = ninja of shadows

Then again, I remembered meeting Mizuki the other day. I also remembered telling her that I sensed that she would most likely end up as a water ninja one way or another. Anyways, I needed to find Taylor before I could go and get Mizuki. While keeping a mental note about this, I flew off in search of Taylor the ice ninja. _Wait a minute ice ninja?_

(Ventus's POV)

I slept on the bench, with Razor watching me, protecting me from any unwelcomed visitors. After playing that sad melody from my harmonica, I cried myself to sleep. Usually I'm not like this but something was pulling at the back of my mind. Razor cawed in alarm and it woke me up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong Razor?" I asked my friend sleepily and he cawed again but this time flapped his wings.

He appeared to be looking up at something and a shadow of a dragon covered us. I looked up and I saw the dragon. My mouth opened with disbelief because I was surprised to see a dragon in the city.

"A dragon? What's a dragon doing in the city? I've heard myths of dragons but I never got to see one in person. They're amazing creatures." I said out loud as I watched it in awe.

(Kai's POV)

I passed over Ninjago City Park on Flame, I coundn't help but notice as something caught my eye. Down on the bench appeared to be a teenage boy. I was looking for a boy named Ventus so maybe that was him? But then again who am I to know? I don't have the sixth sense like Zane does but maybe he'll know where Ventus is? I made Flame descend down to where the boy was as he watched me and Flame with fascinated eyes.

"Hey kid," I began as I jumped down and off of Flame.

(Ventus's POV)

"What do you want?" I replied back seriously as I sat up on the bench.

Razor cawed angrily at the guy in the red suit.

"You know a kid named Ventus?" he asked calmly.

"Why would you like to know?"

"I need him to train him to become a better ninja so, says Sensei anyway."

I blinked. He wants me to be a ninja? Ha! He's kidding, right?

"I'm Ventus." I greeted him bluntly as I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a serious expression.

(Jay's POV)

I still could not believe it. I was searching for a girl named Zora. I mean, how many people do you know named Zora? Anyways I was looking for the girl when suddenly I saw a teenage girl yelling,"Zora! Where are you?"

Wow, just my luck. It might not be the girl I'm looking for but at least her names Zora. So I made Wisp fly down there to check things out.

(Mytha's POV)

I was starting to panic. Where could Zora be? I suddenly felt some one grab my leg. I looked down but there was no one there. There was only one person that could be.

"Zora,"I said as calmly as I could, "There's no need to be scared. Mytha's here." With that my little sister reappeared, ponytails and all.

"What were you so scared about Zora?" I questioned my sister.

Without a word she pointed to something in the sky. I looked up. There was a dragon flying up above our heads.

"Stay behind me and make sure it doesn't see you," I told her. Zora immediately obeyed and hid behind me. As the dragon came closed to the ground I noticed a teenager dressed in blue was riding it. When he jumped to the ground I continued glaring at him. He almost didn't seem to notice as he said," Hi I'm Jay, ninja of lightning. Do either of you happen to know a Zora?"

(Zora's POV)

I almost fell over in surprise. Why was Jay, ninja of lightning, looking for me? My sister almost seemed to read my mind.

"Why do you want to know if we know this person?" she questioned.

"Well because they need to train to be a ninja, "he replied. I gasped. Me? A ninja?

Mytha looked at me and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. I blinked at her in return because I really didn't know what to say. She turned back to look at the lightning ninja.

"Is that so?" she asked him and he nodded his head in agreement.

Finally putting up enough courage, I said, "I'm Zora."

(Jay's POV)

I blinked at the girl who said she was Zora. Can that be? Is she really this Zora character? But, if it is, I smiled at her and asked, "How would you like to become a ninja?"

At first she grinned and said, "I'd love to, except..," her face fell, "Me and my sister don't go anywhere without each other."

The older girl just shook her head and said, "Z-girl you have to learn to do things on your own."

"But Mytha," the younger girl wined. _Mytha? Did that girl just say Mytha?_

"Well you might not have to leave your older sister behind Zora," she looked at me curiously," because if her name's Mytha, then she also has to come along to become a ninja."

(Cole's POV)

I'd ridden around all day and I was starting to get tired out. Still no sign of that Ave' girl. But I had to go back to the monastery with her or I would have failed my quest. And that would mean I'd failed the team and I was the leader for goodness sake. Anyways, as I looked down, I noticed that Rocky was looking pretty worn out to.

"Don't worry boy, this will be the last time around, okay? Then we can go rest," I told him. As we started going around, I was about to give up when...

(Ave's POV)  
I was trying to find my way back to the real world but so far, I found no leads on how to get back home.

"How do I get back home? I miss my older brother and this isn't looking very well for me." I said with a sigh as I kicked a pebble in front of me.  
I then noticed a shadow looming overhead and automatically I looked up.

"What in the world? What is that thing?" I asked out of astonishment.

(Cole's POV)  
I saw a girl with long black hair with streaks of blue and green in it and pondered if that was Ave, the girl I've been searching for.

"Come on Rocky, maybe that's her down there?" I told him and he gladly descended down near the girl.  
She shielded her face with her arm at the powerful gust of wind from Rocky and she stared at me with bafflement. I jumped off of Rocky and approached the girl.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl named Ave? I need to speak with her." I told her seriously.

(Ave's POV)  
I couldn't believe it! Cole was standing there in front of me! I smiled at Cole and said, "Well I'm Ave. You must be Cole right? Ninja of Earth?"

He nodded his head once in acknowledgement and said, "Yup that's me. How would you like to become the water ninja?"

(Zane's POV)

It was almost dusk as I flew through the forest on Shards back. If I didn't find Taylor soon, then I would have to return without her. But, even though I was starting to feel discouraged, I kept on flying in hopes of finding her soon. Suddenly, as I neared a clearing in the woods, I noticed a teenager fishing in the river.

(Taylor's POV)

I sat at the dock at the riverbed and fished. It was just something to do to pass the time but the bob on the rod didn't budge at all for a while.

"Huh? I wonder where did the fish go?" I asked out loud.

Then I saw a different reflection in the water near me and I got startled. Being startled by the new reflection, I fell into the river with a shout.

"Sorry," the boy said," I didn't mean to scare you and neither did Shard."  
He then helped me out of the water. I decided this would most likely be a good time to ask the question I wanted to ask him.  
"Why are you here with your dragon? I kind of doubt you are here for a walk in the woods." That's when I noticed he was wearing a white ninja outfit.

(Zane's POV)

"Why are you here with your dragon? I kind of doubt you are here for a walk in the woods." said the girl as she examined me.

"I'm Zane and this is my dragon, Shard. We came looking for a girl named Taylor is that you?" I greeted her with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow and pointed an index finger at her chest. "You're looking for me? Why?" She asked.

"How would you like to become a ninja?" I asked her.


	8. So, We Meet Again

(Third person POV)

When the four dragons flew back from the monastery, all the ninja's looked pretty glum. They had dropped off Talyor, Ventus, Zora, Mytha, and Ave' and then were forced out of the monastery to find the other people.

"Just great, how are we supposed to find all of these people? I bet we won't be able to find all of them in one day!" Jay groaned.

"We'll find them Jay." Cole reassured him calmly.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but we did find Taylor, Ventus, Zora, Mytha, and Ave' didn't we? We'll find the others."

"Let's not waste any more time." Kai offered.

"We'll split up like last time and search for them separately." Zane instructed.

"Good idea. We'll meet back here by the end of the day." Cole concluded. And with that, everyone flew in different directions.

Meanwhile...

Jayleen looked up above her head to see a brown dragon. She grinned and ran over to where it had landed before. But, as little did Jayleen know, but there was a boy in the shadows watching her.

The boy used his wrist watch to contact Voidnar who was in his throne room feeling quite bored.

"What should I do that would create chaos to the world?" Voidnar thought to himself out loud.

The female skeleton was about to answer when Voidnar's crystal ball began to glow a bright red.

"Great, another insect has come to bug me." he said with an annoyed eye roll.

He went over to his crystal ball and waved a hand over it and it displayed Dylan's face.

"What do you want Dylan? Can't you see I'm trying to figure out how to create chaos?"

Dylan gulped and said, "I apologize my lord, but I just overheard that the ninjas are collecting people from around the world to become ninjas. What do you think we should do?"

"So Cole and the others are gathering an army of ninjas to try and defeat me eh?" Voidnar said pacing back and forth in thought.

He stopped pacing as an idea came to his mind. He grinned evilly and looked at the crystal ball.

"Make sure those ninjas don't gather all of the new ninjas they seek to train. Capture them and bring them to me. Understand?" Voidnar ordered.

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

(Dylan's POV)

All of a sudden I had a brilliant plan. A plan that consisted up of getting the ninja's lists. A plan that consisted...

"What are you doing," a voice said sarcastically. I accidently jumped out of the shadows in my fright. _Smooth Dylan, smooth. _Cole and the girl looked up.

"You," Cole said with a glare. That's when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. I looked behind me to see little Luna. _I despise that girl. _I started to walk away from the situation but then suddenly Cole said," Hey you. Are you with her?"

"Me with her? I barley even know her," I answered weakly.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He asked skeptically.

I nodded my head slowly.

"She was the one that hurt Jay that one night ago." Jayleen observed.

Luna grinned. "Yeah and it was fun too. You should have seen the way he squirmed, it was great."

"Kid get out of here. This girl isn't to be messed with lightly and I don't want you to get hurt." Cole said seriously as he stared at me.

"No problem I was just leaving." I replied back. With that I slipped away.

(Cole's POV)

I watched the boy slip away. Then I turned my attention back to the girl. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to even be afraid.

"What did you expect me to do, run away?" the girl said without breaking her gaze. I knew I had to be careful. I mean remembering what she did to Jay, who knows what she could do to me?

"Don't try any funny stuff," I warned her.

"Why should I? Although I would prefer not to be caught right now," she said coolly.

"Well lucky for you I'm not here to get you so you get your preference," I said glaring at she walked toward me, brushed past me, and walked off.

(Luna's POV)

When I was out of sight, I snickered in evil delight when I held Cole's list. "Loser." I said mostly to myself.

I activated my wrist watch to connect to my lord. When I heard his annoyed voice demanding, "What?" I grinned.

"My lord, I've got Cole's list of the ninjas he's recruiting. I'm on my way to search for these desired people." I told him calmly.

"Hmm, very impressive. You know what to do and don't fail me." he hissed.

"Yes my lord." I answered back.

He cut the connection and I was out in search for the people on Cole's list.

* * *

Okay first of all sorry for the long wait. Second of all these chacters are going to be in the next chapter:

Allia

Ryo

Ian

Sapphira

In the chapter after that:

Klumsifang

Teka

And after that:

Maria

Then:

Mizuki

After that:

Kate

Drey

And then:

Cathleen

Olivia

And lastly:

Carnegie

Oh and then maybe:

Lava


	9. Allia, Ryo, Ian, and Sapphira

(Allia's POV)

I was walking around Ninjago looking for bad guys. To defeat. Because it had almost been a whole month since my team and I had seen any bad people rooming the streets. As we turned the corner, a young girl stood there with a older girl. The younger girl was saying,"It's quite simple Netis. All we need to do is get all the ninja's lists."

_Huh. This conversation sound suspicious. I better listen to it._ I motioned for my team to come over.

"What is it Allia?" my teammate Ryo asked me.

"Nothing much, just a little suspicious behavior," I told him.

"Then why don't we go check it out?" another of my teammates, Ian asked.

"I'm not sure if it's bad or not so lets watch for here," I answered. So we continued watching. There wasn't much but a small conversation between the two girls so we kind of tuned it out, that was in till the girl called Netis asked the smaller girl," So Luna, who have you worked for?"

"Does that matter?" the girl called Luna told her.

"So your admitting you worked for someone before?" Netis said with no hesitation.

"Yea so what?" Luna said.

"Who did you work for?" Netis pressed on.

"I worked as a Curse Thug under the command of Travon," Luna said quickly. Before they knew what was happening we had jumped around them.

"Looks like someone was eavesdropping," Luna observed. I looked at her. I didn't even recognize this girl as a Curse Thug. She looked way too small to be one anyway. That was before she grabbed on to Sapphira at lighting speed and threw her over her shoulder. Sapphira flipped in air and landed on her feet. Just as we were about to attack them a boy dressed in blue landed near us on a dragon. _Jay, _I remembered from experience.

"Hey you... not you again!" Jay said with a look of pure fear on his face.

"Well if your that scared of me then you won't care if I take this," Luna said walking up to him and grabbing a piece of paper out of his hands.

"Hey thats mine!" Jay exclaimed. The girl just walked away with the other girl.

"Anyways how do you four feel abut coming to the monastery and teaming up with us and other people to defeat evil?" Jay asked. I looked at my team.

"Sure!" Ian told me.

"Ok," Ryo agreed.

"Ditto," Sapphira said.

"In that case," I said turning around to face Jay," We'll do it."


	10. Teka and Klumsifang

Me: Ok I am so sorry for not writing for a while! I promise the next chapter will be out in a couple days!

Teka: And AMN doesn't own Ninjago!

Me: What she said! Anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

(Third person POV)

A girl with chestnut colored hair trained in the trees of the forest she suddenly saw a snake coming up to me. But she was not concerned. Why? Well because that certain snake was her friend.

"Hi," the girl said waving happily.

"Hi. So what are you up to?" her snake friend asked.

"Training to be a ninja," she answered as she attacked a tree with a stick. Then the girl added, "Even though I'll never become a ninja at this rate, I'm going to keep trying!"

Little did that girl know, but three people were watching us from the darkness of the forest. Well actually two of the three were people.

"Let me see," complained a ten year old who had strait black hair.

"Yea whatever," a 12 year old girl who also had black hair and kind of looked like a vampire told her as she rolled her eyes. She was almost the same height as a skeleton next to her.

"Who's the one who go two of the four lists?" the ten year old reminded her with a glare.

"Why did we have to bring her along?" the twelve year old complained.

"Because our 'master' told us to," the skeleton reminded her with a smirk. Then they continued to watch the girl and the snake without conversation.

Suddenly there was a crash in the trees behind then. They all turned around to see a dragon and a red ninja jumping off it.

(Kai's POV)

"Sorry Flame. I know your tired. But we can't return to the dojo in till we have all the people on this list," I told my dragon. Flame suddenly started growling at two girls and a skeleton. I recognized the shorter girl as Luna.

"You again!?" I said with disbelief in my voice.

"Of course," Luna said with a smirk. With that she reached out and grabbed the list from my pocket.

"Hey!" I said angrily. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. As I turned around I noticed a girl with brunette hair down to her rear standing behind me.

"Hello I'm in the middle of a battle here!" I said before I was picked up by Luna and thrown across the room.

"Well I've love to stay and chat but I have to find a certain white ninja now," Luna said running off. The other two rolled their eyes and followed her.

"This is all your fault!" I said turning around to face the girl.

"Mine? I not aware of what I did," the girl said in a cheerful manner.

"Well at least you're not Teka!" I retorted.

"Guessss again," a snake said appearing behind her.

"Watch out!" I said pulling out my sword.

(Teka's POV)

I looked at the red ninja in disbelief.

"What are you doing!?" I asked blocking my friend Klumsifang.

"What are _you_ doing?" the red ninja retorted.

"I'm Teka and I'm protecting my friend Klumsifang," I said in a cheerful manner.

"Your Teka and Klumsifang? Well how would you like to become a ninja?" the red ninja asked with a smirk.

"Would I ever?!" I said throwing my hands around the ninja in a hug. He was clearly unprepared for it because we fell back with a splash in the river behind us.


	11. It Was Just my Imagination? Right?

Sorry this chapter's so short!

* * *

(Maria's POV)

I stared at the outlet in the wall, wondering if it would be a wise decision to feed while others were around. After all, they might see the smoke coming off me and panic.

I glanced around the small shop. It was relatively deserted. I could only see the woman at the counter from over all the small tables filled with knick-knacks and bobbles. I didn't even know why I was in here. I usually didn't go out to places like this. I guess I was just drawn to it for some reason.

I decided I wouldn't feed here. I headed out of the shop and back to the safety of my home, where I could get enough energy to keep going in peace. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure entering the shop. Deciding to ignore that, as I was running on low energy, I continued forward to home.

(Luna's POV)

As I was walking into a shop I suddenly shocked to the ground.

"Oww!" I said as I got up looking around trying to figure out where the source of electricity came from. After all it had to be electricity because that was the only thing that could possibly do that to me. Why? Well obviously because electricity is my weakness! Duh! I looked back to see a simple girl walking down the path. I shrugged. I was probably just my imagination anyways. Or was it?


	12. What Darstery Deed is Luna Planning Now?

Sorry about another short chapter!

* * *

(Luna's POV)

_Okay so I have three of the four lists. The only people that have not been found are on the fire ninja's list. So I should probably go find them. Or I could force someone else to. Anyways where could that Zane be? Oh who knows he could be anywhere! _Suddenly I looked up. A white dragon was flying overhead and landing on a hill. _Why those ninja aren't very careful how they hide! Anyways now I'm of the see the white ninja. The most unfortionite white ninja in Ninjago!_ The I raced of to get his list.

(No one's POV)

After Zane found Mizuki, they chatted a little bit when suddenly Luna pounced on them and grabed Zane's list. Zane quickly saw one that was in her pocket and tried to grab it. Unfortionitly it ripped and Zane was left with half of Kai's sheet. Luna raced off before he could grab more.

(Zane's POV)

I stared at the ripped piece of paper in my hand and read the one word that was on it. _Carnegie. I wonder whose sheet this was and I wonder if they already were gotten. Oh well there's only one way to find out. _

"Come on Mizuki. Let'sgrey back to the monistary to fit this piece of the puzzle in place," I said.

Later at the monistary...

"And so Kai will get Carnegie and we'll hope that Luna isn't planing something horrible," Sensei Wu finished. Kai nodded and went out of the room to go find the girl.


	13. Just a Coincidence or are they Related?

I'm back! Also I have to thank people for the exterimally nice reviews. And Calm Core I'm sorry but I can't accept Calm because I already have enough characters.

* * *

(Kate's POV)

I skipped along next to Drey who was walking and kept asking a million and two questions. She never answered any of them but I kept talking anyway. Suddenly as we were walking, or as in my case skipping, Drey pointed behind us. I turned around and noticed something slip around the corner. Drey signed to me,'We should check it out."

"Sure!" I grinned. So we walked over to investigate. As we turned the corner we discovered, a dead end. I frowned. We had obviously seen someone slip around the corner and over to here. So where did they go? Before I had a chance to ponder the question I suddenly felt someone slip their hands over my mouth and grab onto me. Just as I was about to react they hit my head with something and my world went black.

(Cathleen's POV)

As me and Libby walked back from dance class I suddenly saw a mysterious figure sneakily creep around a corner.

"Hey was that just me or..." Libby trailed off.

"Did someone just slip around that corner ever so mysteriously?" I grinned. She nodded then smirked.

"What if we pretended to be detectives and followed the person?" my friend ventured.

"And the only skills we had were our dancing moves!" I added.

"Exactly! Now lets go detective Cathleen!" Libby laughed.

"Right behind you Detective Libby!" And so we began our investigation not even thinking about what might lie ahead. As we turned the corner we ran into a wall. I frowned and looked at my friend. But she wasn't there. My eyes widened and I quickly turned around.

"Libby this isn't funny," I hesitantly turning. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. Then whoever it was hit me hard on the head and caused my vision to falter.


	14. This Will Make Sense Later, I Think

And now to find out who kidnapped Kate, Drey, Cathleen, and Libby! Yea! :) And sorry for the wait! I'm going to try to post more frequently now.

* * *

(Libby's POV)

I eyes flickered open and I blinked in alarm. I was in a CAGE! Last I checked I was with Cathleen going home and playing detective. But not in a cage! As I pulled myself together I heard someone say,"Libby!"

I quickly turned around."Cathleen?"

"Yes!" she hissed. As I saw Cathleen I grinned. At least we were in this together. Suddenly we both heard whimpering. I turned around to see a young girl with unmissable blond hair.

"Hey kid," I grinned waving at her,"Are you okay?"

"I hate the dark! And it's dark down here! Oh and my name's Kate and the girl over there is Drey," she added.

"Kate and Drey." I memorized the names. "I'm Olivia but you can call me Libby. And that's my friend, Cathleen." I introduced.

"Hey," Cathleen greeted.

"Ah so you all are awake and acquainted I see," came a low, dark, and calm voice from in the shadow.

I became alert. I didn't see anyone, I only heard a voice. "Who's there?" I questioned the voice.

(Voidnar's POV)

I watched my captors with interest. I was amazed that my subjects actually captured a few of the new apprentices of the ninja. "My name is Voidnar my dear, it's a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Why are we here Voidnar?" a young girl, my guess would be Cathleen, asked as she glared into the darkness.

I chuckled darkly and answered her, "You're here because I will it. You see, I know what the ninja are up to and I can't allow them to ruin my plans. I am also searching for a young teenage boy named Ventis. You know of him?"

There was utter silence in till a girl with a kiddish sounding voice pipped up,"Well if we know him will you let us go?"

What a ridiculous question! Did the girl really think I'd let her go? Then again I could say yes just to get the information. The poor naive child wouldn't even know I was tricking her.

"Well child first I have to make sure your telling the truth now don't I?" I smirked.

"Then you'll let us go?" the girl giggled.

"I promise," I lied.

"Great! I saw him on a bench before in Ninjago City P..." the girl began to tell me brightly in till she was interrupted by one of the girls whom I believe was Olivia.

"Whoa kid! He captured us! You can't just give that information away! Plus he's probably telling you a lie!" That quickly made the little girl quiet.

"Sorry kid. But I think I know where to go now," I smirked then walked out.

Meanwhile...

(Kai's POV)

You have no idea how annoying it is to know that you are looking for a girl you've never met. I mean why me! I lost the list and didn't expect to ever see it again yet Zane happens to get a piece of it from Luna. Just wonderful. But I just hoped that I found the person soon. After all, I've had to do this two or three times over. Anyways I figured I was looking for a girl with something blue on. So this, could take a while.


	15. Carnegie

Just so everyone knows, next chapter is where a little of the action will start! Chapters after this will be longer and I do not own Ninjago.

* * *

(Carnegie's POV)

I grinned and did a figure eight of the ice. It needed a little bit of work but I was just doing this for fun so according to me it was perfect. So I blissfully closed my eyes and skated across the ice.. As I reached the edge I opened my eyes and turned around. Then I skated across the ice, jumped up in the air and did a triple axle turn. As I landed I gleefully punched the air and said,"Yes!"

"Well it appears your happy about something," someone behind me said. I spun around surprised and almost lost my balance. When I regained it I said excitedly,"Oh my gosh! Aren't you the fire ninja!"

Then I blushed because it wasn't my personality to make outbursts like that.

"Yep expect I go by the name Kai not the fire ninja," he said irritably. I looked down at my skates still blushing.

"Well anyways I had a question for you, Carnegie," He told me. As I looked up I saw that he was smirking.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Just a guess. Anyways Carnegie how would you like to become a ninja?" he asked.

"Do I get to ride a dragon?" I asked.

"Maybe," he told me.

"Then count me in!" I grinned.


	16. Sorry!

**Hello to all my reviewers. I have decided this will just be how they were found because I have no idea what to do anymore. But I will do another All for One and One for All with more fighting in it. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
